startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolas Stone
Nikolas L'cas Stone was hybrid Vulcan/Human a Starfleet Operations Officer during the 24th century. He was noted for his quick thinking, firm grasp of tactics and ability to multitask. Early Life He was born to Starfleet Officer Jacob Stone and Vulcan Envoy T'nela in 2332 in the city of Vulcana Regar on Vulcan. After a normal Vulcan childhood he studied at the Vulcan Science Academy and then joined the Vulcan Space Exploratory Service as a Communication Specialist. In 2354 he departed aboard a Vulcan Science Exploratory Service(VSES) science vessel for two years. Upon returning to Vulcan he left the VSES for Starfleet. Starfleet Officer After attending Starfleet Officer Candidate School, he was assigned to the USS Oi as a junior Operations Officer. In 2361 he transferred to the USS Antiope as Assistant Operations Officer. 'USS Hargrave' By 2368 Stone had reached the rank of Lieutenant Commander and transferred to the USS Hargrave as Operations and Second Officer. In 2369 the Hargrave discovered a lost colony of Vulcans. They turned out to be the decendants of the Vahklas' crew, dubbed the v'tosh ka'tur or "Vulcans without Logic". After a particualrly harsh mindmeld, Stone's control of his emotions began slipping. He was left behind on the colony for three months while the Hargrave continued her mission. Upon his return he had regained control of himself, claiming to have learned how to balance emotions and logic, though this caused the rest of this ship's Vulcan crew to avoid him. In 2371 the Hargrave was damaged beyond repair and Stone transferred to the USS Lionheart as Operations and Second Officer. 'USS Lionheart' Coming aboard the Lionheart in the wake of Michael Garrett's murder and Andrea Cazzarros' treachery, Stone did his best to help Tachion deal with his grief. He also attempted to reconnect with his brother who was serving in the ship's Science Department. He shared quarters with the SECO, Christoffer Williams, and the two often meditated together. When Commander Kiva accepted command of the USS Starquest he was promoted to Executive Officer. When the Lionheart put in for shore leave at Vulcan during its publicity tour in 2372 he was granted permission to use the shuttlepod Sarkhova to fly himself and his siblings to their family's estate. ("Ponn Farr") After Tachion was transferred to the USS Brazen Stone found himself in the Lionheart's center seat. ("Trial of Decit Part II") While operating in theTyphon Sector he and Stacey Decker started a romantic relationship. They took a runabout from Deep Space Five to Ivor Prime for five days of shore leave. They happened to be at Roger Deict's abandoned cabin when a Borg Cube arrived. A hidden emergency transporter allowed them to return to the runabout and evacuate 30 colonists as the colony was destroyed. ("First Contact") 'Dominion War' Upon joining up with the Sxith Fleet, Admiral Skinner promoted Stone to Captain and placed him in command of the 101st Tactical Wing's Escort Wing. He fist led the escort wing in combat during the Starfleet raid on the Torros III Shipyard. ("Declaration") He led a seven ship task force to evacuate Starbase 314 before a Dominion Fleet arrived. Unfortunately the fleet arrived early and attacked. While he managed to get the majority of the Starbase's personnel and ordance away, Fleet Admiral #### and the Rapier ''were lost. He was placed in command of twenty-three starships when Starfleet moved to retake Deep Space Nine and the Bajoran System. ("Operation Return") When Rear Admiral Clonox was killed aboard the USS Lincoln during Operation Return Stone was promoted to Commodore and commander of the 101st Tactical Wing. As the ''Lionheart had been badly damaged during hte battle, he initially commanded his tactical wing from the damaged USS Camelot in orbit of Prophet's Landing. ("Familiar Faces") He led a task force in the Third Battle of Vulcanis. In early 2375 he officially made the Camelot his flagship and placed his former commander, Gedna Tachion, in command. After The War In late 2376 he was a Rear Admiral working in Starfleet's Strategic Operations Department with the USS Camelot as his flagship. The same year he created a covert operations unit dubbed "The Wolf Wack" led my Peter Madison. He married Stacey Decker on Vulcan in 2377. ("Wedding Bells") By 2385 he was a Fleet Admiral and the head of Strategic Operations. He met with several other department heads when O'Rourke was amnesiac and blacklisted. Family His father, Jacob Stone, was a Starfleet Communications and Command Officer. His mother, T'nela, served the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps as an Envoy. Spencer Toval Stone, his younger brother, was a Starfleet Science Officer. A foster sister, Susanne Flame, was a Starfleet physician. Captain Jason Stone, his father's brother, commanded the USS Strata in 2355. Category:Sixth Fleet Category:Operations Officer Category:Flag Officers Category:101st Tactical Wing Category:Hybrids Category:USS Lionheart Plankowners Category:v'tosh ka'tur